FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device for the qualitative measurement of the dose of uv radiation received by the skin and the application of said device in preventing erythema or other damage to skin caused by over exposure to uv radiation.
Over exposure to uv radiation can result in damage to the skin which varies in severity from slight reddening and accompanying soreness to severe burning. Furthermore, over exposure to uv radiation, especially the shorter wavelengths thereof, has been indicated in the development of skin cancers, especially melanoma.
Sun-screen preparations for different skin types are available. However, it is difficult to predict a person's skin type accurately and, therefore, such preparations are only of limited use in preventing over exposure to uv radiation. In general, the sensitivity of skin to uv radiation varies inversely with the degree of pigmentation.
Accordingly, there is a need of means for indicating when the skin has been exposed to sufficient uv radiation so as to prevent over exposure and consequent skin damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for preventing over exposure to uv radiation.